


Dance With Me

by towblerone



Series: AC Imagines Request Fics [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towblerone/pseuds/towblerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Mary dance and celebrate after a successful job of plundering riches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

It had started out as nothing special. Another day, another ship. Mary had spotted a Spanish frigate not far, and made the quick decision to take her down and rob her blind.

She and Anne had expected a few hundred Reales and a few cases of rum, which wouldn't have been a bad take. What they got was a few thousand and enough rum to make her crew sick.

After leaving the frigate in open waters, they began their long trip back to Nassau, in nothing of a hurry. Night quickly came upon them, and having not reached their destination yet, Anne called for a celebration on the ship.

With the crew drinking and the merry music playing, Anne grabbed Mary's hands and began to dance around the deck, bottle of rum in hand splashing out onto the wood. Her fiery red hair spun around her face, wild as her spirit.

Mary still kept her disguise of James Kidd on, most days. Seeing her Mary was becoming a rarity for Anne. She smiled, white teeth shining from between rosy lips.

"Dance with me, Mary!" Anne said, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to keep Mary's secret from those in her crew who were unaware.

"I am!" Mary said with a low chuckle. Anne shook her head, giggling.

"No," she said leaning closer, " Kidd is dancing with me. I want to dance with Mary!"

The rum flushed both their cheeks red, and Anne gently pushed Mary backwards to the captain's cabin. Making sure no one was watching, they quickly slipped into the cabin. The muffled music could still be heard from beyond the door.

Both women drunk, Mary quit her disguise, letting loose her ragged brown hair from the bandana. No sooner had she done so, than Anne placed a long kiss on her lips. Anne buried her hands in brown hair as Mary placed her own hands on the redhead's waist. Anne sighed contentedly. Mary smiled at her.

"Better?" she whispered.

"Much better."


End file.
